1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices for displaying merchandise. More particularly, the invention concerns a hanging display device for displaying pairs of shoes in a side-by-side relationship.
2. Discussions of the Prior Art
Merchandisers commonly use hanging display devices to display their wares. Frequently the display devices consist of cardboard or plastic display cards which are hung from a display board or from a hook and to which the product is suitably affixed. In many cases the product is held in position on the display card by encapsulating the product within shrink wrap or like enclosure material.
Certain type of shoes such as rubber and plastic gardening clogs and the like lend themselves to display on hanging type display devices. However, because of the size, weight and configuration of the shoes, conventional display cards are not well suited for display purposes. Further conventional display devices typically do not allow the customer to feel the goods. The hanging device of the present invention solves these problems by providing a uniquely formed plastic hanging device the leg portions of which are received within the foot receiving cavity of the shoes. The leg portions of the device are resiliently deformable so that the shoes can be mounted in a side-to-side relationship and conveniently hung on a display board or on a display hook by a hook-like hanger member that is integrally formed on the upper portion of the plastic device. In one form of the invention, a center member is disposed between the leg portions and extends therebetween. With this construction, a relatively large display panel can be affixed to a center member to prominently display promotional information concerning the shoes. With the leg portions in position within the shoes, the display panel can span the forward portions of the shoes to provide ample room to display the manufacturer""s trademark and important sales information.